


Melt My Heart

by Gee_Grace



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Mutual Pining, Rimming, They're both soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Grace/pseuds/Gee_Grace
Summary: The only perk of Baekhyun's part-time job was that he got to admire Park Chanyeol on a daily basis, even if he didn't have the courage to actuallytalkto the taller boy.But with Sehun's 3-steps to success, he certainly manages to catch his attention and inevitably, one thing leads to another...





	Melt My Heart

_Choose a job you love, and you will never have to work a day in your life._

Or so that’s how the saying went; but for Byun Baekhyun, it couldn’t be further from his current situation. Given he was a student, struggling to pay rent over what little student finance he had managed to get, he’d basically taken any job that would have him when he’d started his second year at University.

That job just happened to be working a food stall in their local mall and it couldn’t have been duller.

The only saving grace at first had been that he got to work with his friends, Sehun and Jongdae more often than not and so at least he had someone to talk to when there were no customers.

While the stall served good food and was popular at peak times, it also suffered from distinct lulls during the day when everyone was at work or school and the mall was only occupied by the occasional young family or older people who would rather sit down over a coffee and some scones than eat the street food they served.

It didn’t help that their boss was a bit of a tyrant whenever he was around, running them off their feet with idle tasks that really didn’t need completing so often.

They didn’t even get discounts on their own food (though it was relatively cheap, so he couldn’t complain too much about having to pay full price for his lunch), though Sehun would often drag them to go eat somewhere else just to get a change of scenery for a while if their boss was around.

He would see a lot of people he recognised from around Uni wandering the mall with their friends, laughing and shopping and it made him a bit jealous.

Most of his spare time from his studies went into writing music or practising his singing – or working here.

There was one thing, or person, however, that made his days just that little bit brighter. Park Chanyeol; 6 foot lanky giant, with big eyes, ears and smile and a laugh that echoed around wherever he was. It would be hard to miss him really and Baekhyun certainly didn’t.

The taller man visited the stall quite regularly, either alone as he was passing by, or with his own group of friends that Baekhyun had come to recognise.

Baekhyun tried not to stare, he really did, but he couldn’t help his mind wandering to far-less PG thoughts about everything he’d love to do to him and sometimes it took his co-worker nudging him to realise he’d spaced out and was just staring dumbly at the main who looked equally as amused as he did embarrassed.

Maybe Chanyeol thought there was something wrong with him and that was certainly not the impression Baekhyun wanted to give off.

He wanted the other boy to fall for him as he had for him – dumb, he knows, falling for someone who was practically a stranger. While he knew a little about Chanyeol, for example, that he was younger than Baekhyun and was studying Music as well, just a different branch, they had never shared words outside of Baekhyun’s work.

“You’re staring again” Sehun’s comment drew him out of his mind and he really that indeed, he was staring right at where Chanyeol had just appeared through the entrance to the mall, none of his friends with him this time. Baekhyun just rolled his eyes and smacked Sehun’s arm, making himself busy with washing out the smoothie machine they’d just used.

It was just the two of them on shift today, until later on when the boss and Jongdae would take over – poor guy.

Barely a few minutes later, Sehun was shoving him not-so-subtly towards the till while he took over drying the now clean blender. When he raised his eyes to meet Chanyeol’s, he swallowed, trying to steel his nerves against doing something utterly embarrassing as per usual.

“Hello, what can I get you today?” Trying to be professional was normally not an issue for Baekhyun, but he was wavering in the presence of the other.

“Hi!” Chanyeol’s smile was blinding, all white teeth and plump lips. “Can I just get a cone of mint ice cream please” Baekhyun nodded and moved to ready the order, thankful to have something else to look at. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he finally snapped and just kissed the tall boy. Probably not anything particularly good.

Dipping the ice cream scoop in warm water first, he went about forming a big circle of the ice cream from their display, pushing it firmly atop the cone.

He made sure to wrap the bottom neatly with a napkin, before reaching over the counter to hand it over. Their fingers brushed for a few split seconds in the exchange and Baekhyun swore he felt a spark pass between them and he whipped his hand back to his side hurriedly.

“That’ll be $3 please” Chanyeol handed him a few dollar bills and took a long lick of the ice cream.

Baekhyun had barely managed to put the money away with his eyes glued to his tongue; he was sure a little noise even escaped him when he heard a quiet snort from behind him.

Chanyeol made a noise of appreciation and shot Baekhyun one last smile before he turned and headed back out the way he came. “He must have really wanted that ice cream” Sehun commented, now stood at Baekhyun’s side. The shorter boy shot him a confused look so he continued. “Well he went back out the way he came and the mall isn’t on the way from the music department” Sehun raised an eyebrow at him, but all he could do was stare back dumbly, he genuinely didn’t get what Sehun was hinting at.

“Oh for fuck’s sake Baekhyun, what person in their right mind comes all this way for a cone of ice cream when there’s an ice cream shop on campus” Baekhyun’s mouth fell into an ‘O’ shape as he considered this. Sehun was right, there was a decent ice cream shop on campus and it didn’t made sense for Chanyeol to come by himself all this way just for ice cream.

“Maybe he just really likes our ice cream” Sehun groaned and slapped a hand over his own face, shooting Baekhyun a look.

“Did you ever think maybe it’s something else he comes for?” Another moments silence passed between them. “It’s you, you idiot”

“What?” Baekhyun blinked, nose scrunching up at the comment. There was no way Chanyeol would be coming all this way just to see him, given they didn’t really speak and he had left as soon as he’d got the ice cream, not having hung around to try and talk to Baekhyun or anything.

“I give up” Sehun threw his hands up in the air and turned to focus on an influx of customers coming out for their lunch breaks.

Surely Sehun had gotten it wrong and Chanyeol had just been in the area and had fancied some ice cream. Right?

 

The next time Baekhyun had been on shift and Chanyeol had visited it had been a busy Wednesday lunch and he and Jongdae were rushed off their feet.

The younger man wasn’t alone this time, he was accompanied by Jongin (who had Sehun desperately trying to get into his pants at any given opportunity), Kyungsoo and Minseok. They were maybe about third in line when Baekhyun even had time to notice that they were there and he nearly tripped as soon as he did.

Jongdae managed to catch and right him before he could actually drop anything and he ducked his head as a blush tickled at his cheeks.

He handed the tubs of Tteokbokki to the young couple at the till and sorted their change out, quickly taking the next customer’s orders, before passing the information on to Jongdae. A quick glance over the customer’s head gave him perfect view of Chanyeol, though his giggly laugh alone was enough to draw Baekhyun’s attention.

Their eyes met briefly and Baekhyun felt himself getting lost again for a moment before Jongdae reached past him with the customer’s order, forcing him to accept their money and pass out their change with now slightly sweaty palms. He really needed to get a grip on himself, he was basically a blushing school girl over her idol crush.

_How embarrassing._

“Hello, what I get you four today?” He prided himself on how calm he managed to sound, but he wasn’t sure his face gave the same impression.

“We’ll just take four Gimbap and four Sikhye please” Kyungsoo spoke up for all of them, while Minseok whispered something to Chanyeol behind them, who blushed and chuckled, shooting a sly glance at Baekhyun. Jongin’s eyes darted around the stall before pouting his already full lips.

“No problem” He went about making their drinks, while Jongdae gathered their food, slicing the Gimbap into bitesize pieces. “Sehun isn’t here today, if that’s who you’re looking for” Jongin had the decency to look at least a little embarrassed before making a comment that sounded something like ‘shame’.

“That’s alright, at least one of us got to see the person they wanted to today” Baekhyun nearly dropped the drink he was holding.

Surely that wasn’t an implication of what he thought it was. Damn Sehun and his comments putting ideas in his head.

A quick glance up told him that maybe Sehun hadn’t been that wrong after all, when Chanyeol tried to kick Kyungsoo subtly (and failed), face as red as Baekhyun thought his own was. Dropping his eyes to the counter when the other caught him staring, he pushed the drinks in their direction, quietly thanking Kyungsoo when he handed the correct money over.

They didn’t have time to linger, not that Baekhyun was sure they even wanted to, given the queue behind them, so with one last look over his shoulder, Chanyeol and friends departed.

“When are you going to actually talk to him?” Baekhyun shot Jongdae a disgruntled look, about to defend himself. “And no, taking his order doesn’t count” Well damn, he had him there. Baekhyun had plenty of opportunities to ask the other boy about his day, or just anything other than the strictly professional vibe he gave off.

He realised he may have been kicking himself in the foot with his shyness.

Even if Chanyeol did like him (which he was starting to think was less unimaginable than he had first thought), he wasn’t making it easy himself.

“I don’t know. It’s hard Jongdae, he’s just so perfect” The other boy rolled his eyes and shoved him out of the way to tend to the next customer.

Maybe he needed to come up with a better game plan for the next time they met – hopefully it would just be Chanyeol; there was no way he was brave enough to flirt when all of his friends were there. It was hard enough when his own friends were there too, but he supposed that was better than his boss.

Begrudgingly he made a mental note to call Sehun that night about what he was going to do. If anyone could help him, it was Sehun.

 

Luckily for him, Sehun had (mostly) reasonable advice and it was on his shift the following week where he actually had an opportunity.

It was supposed to be him and his friend until close at 8, but the younger man had pleaded to let him leave at 6 to go on a date with Jongin and given he’d been helpful with his own love-life he couldn’t really say no. That was how he found himself alone at 7:45, with no customers in a practically empty section of the mall, which closed at 9 itself.

 _Step 1: look nicer than normal, catch his attention to make him hang around_ – Baekhyun didn’t have much option clothes wise, given he had to wear his uniform, but he wore a little more concealer than normal and made an effort to put on a little tastefully-smudged eyeliner to make his eyes look better. He’d also styled his hair more carefully and generally looked more appealing than normal for a work day.

He caught sight of Chanyeol wandering in through the entrance closest to their stall. He was also looking particularly good that night, dressed in tight skinny black jeans and a dark red jumper, with matching black and red cap.

Baekhyun straightened up, from where he was slouched over the counter, looking as bored as he felt. His plan seemed to work at least in part when Chanyeol’s steps paused for a split second as his eyes settled on Baekhyun, mouth opening and closing a few times before he seemed to remember he was in public and carried on walking towards him.

His mind flitted back to his conversation with Sehun as he tried to remember what came next.

 _Step 2: address him by name, ask him how his day had been instead of just what he wanted to order_ – this really shouldn’t be as daunting as it felt, but there was just something so personal about addressing him like they were close. He was willing to give it a try though, just to see what his reaction would be. What was the worst that could happen?

It took under a minute before Chanyeol was close enough that Baekhyun could talk to him without having to raise his voice.

The younger boy shot him a bashful smile as he sidled up to the stall and Baekhyun blanked for a moment before realising he was supposed to speak first.

“Good evening Chanyeol” He didn’t miss the way the other’s eyes widened a fraction as they regarded each other. “How was your day?” The other seemed stumped for a moment, before a bright smile reappeared on his face and he answered, his deep voice doing wonders for Baekhyun’s imagination.

“Hi Baekhyun” God, never had his name sounded so good coming out of someone’s mouth before. “My day was alright, just Uni you know, nothing special” Baekhyun tried his hardest to actually listen to the words coming out of his mouth and not just let the tone wash over him like a lulling wave. “You?”

“Same as always, a bit dead today” He leaned his head onto a fist propped up on the counter. “Until you arrived”

Chanyeol flushed slightly and smiled at the grown, scuffing the toe of his shoe shyly. “What can I get you?”

This was safe territory and it gave them both a bit of a reprieve from the inevitable awkwardness that came with them flirting. “Can I have some strawberry ice cream please… and whatever you want”  
Baekhyun paused as he moved to grab the ice cream scoop, was Chanyeol offering to buy him something. “Just, if you want some ice cream, I’d… you know”

Baekhyun smiled and thanked him quietly, moving slowly to try and calm his now shaky hands as he scooped the strawberry for Chanyeol and the mint for himself (it was because it was his favourite, definitely not because he wanted to freshen his breath a bit from the fishcake he’d eaten earlier, hoping Chanyeol would want to get that close).

He was less startled by the brush of their fingers this time and Chanyeol moved to sit on one of the three high stools on the outside of their stall for customers buying messier food to stay and eat. Baekhyun moved almost instinctively to mirror his movements but on his own side, dragging the only staff stool behind the stall to opposite Chanyeol.

Eyeing the other when he leaned down to lick at the drop of ice cream escaping down his finger, Baekhyun gulped and took a big lick of his own.

_Step 3: keep the conversation flowing, don’t let him just walk away – Chanyeol had pretty much done this step himself._

Baekhyun couldn’t believe his luck when he found the conversation starting to flow naturally, other than the pauses to enjoy their ice cream. He was sure it wasn’t just his imagination when Chanyeol’s eyes dropped to his mouth a few times, before darting away back to safer territory.

They were pretty much alone, other than the stray shopper and before Baekhyun knew it, they only had 5 minutes before he needed to shut up shop.

He finished his ice cream with a final mouthful, tongue darting out to lap up any stray drops. What he definitely wasn’t prepared for was Chanyeol’s big hand reaching out to thumb at the corner of his mouth he’d just missed, sweeping up the smudge of ice cream without a second thought.

The hand lingered against his skin for just a second too long to be entirely platonic.

Deciding to just fuck it and be ballsy for once in his life, he turned his head slightly to catch the pad of the thumb between his lips, cleaning off the ice cream with a swift lick before releasing the appendage and swallowing. It didn’t help that they hadn’t broke eye contact and Baekhyun felt butterflies in his stomach.

Chanyeol looked at him in awe and his mouth opened like he was about to say something, when a little alarm went off under the desk.

They both jumped and Baekhyun cursed under his breath and hopped off his seat to shut off the alarm, it was just the one set for closing time in case whoever was on hadn’t been watching the clock. “I have to shut up shop now…” He trailed off, not really sure what he was supposed to do now.

He and Sehun didn’t really have a plan other than make some nice conversation and wave him goodbye until next time.

But the atmosphere felt way more intimate than he had anticipated; it felt far more like a date than just a coincidental meeting, given Chanyeol had bought him food.

The taller man also stood, but didn’t make an immediate move to leave, so Baekhyun just silently went about shutting up the stall, after storing the ice cream in the small freezer and shutting off all the equipment, dragging the cover over the front and locking it up.

When he turned around, ready to head home, Chanyeol was still there, stood looking awkward with his hands in his pockets.

Baekhyun moved the foot to stand in front of the younger boy and it made him realise just how tall he really was now there wasn’t a counter in between them.

Neither said anything, just looking at each other intensely for a moment before Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak, though what he was going to say, he really wasn’t sure. But it was his turn to be caught off guard before he had a chance, when Chanyeol leaned down in a surprisingly smooth action, tilting his head to seal their lips together firmly.

The kiss was as chaste as it was surprising and Baekhyun barely had time to register what was happening before Chanyeol had already pulled away.

He looked embarrassed from the lack of reaction and started babbling an apology, but Baekhyun was in heaven. Chanyeol had seriously just kissed him. He snapped out of his trance when the other took a shy step back, head ducked in what he assumed was the start of his exit.

“Wait!” Chanyeol looked a bit startled, but stopped moving nonetheless. “Kiss me again”

It took a few moments for the other to figure out if Baekhyun was serious or not, but after a while he stepped closer again, Baekhyun’s eyes staring into his collarbone area. As he tilted his head back to look Chanyeol in the face, his arms wound around the taller’s neck. Their noses brushed as Chanyeol ducked his head down closer.

Baekhyun decided to breach the gap himself, stretching onto his tiptoes to ease some of Chanyeol’s strain as he sealed their lips together.

Their kiss was still shy, but after a few moments of standing still, he tilted his head to fit them together better, moulding their lips in perfect harmony.

Large hands settled on his hips and he hummed in content, the feel of Chanyeol’s surprisingly soft lips were like heaven against his own. That mixed with the firm hold the other had on him sent the butterflies in his stomach wild and he couldn’t help but press himself closer, nipping softly at the Chanyeol’s bottom lip.

The other responded with as much effort, tongue probing softly at the seam of Baekhyun’s lips until they fell open.

Their tongues met far less shyly than their kiss had started and for a moment he forgot that they were still in a very much public place. That was until a few distant giggles broke the silence and they pulled back from each other with a flush to see a group of teenage girls giggling behind their hands as they passed by them towards the exit.

Ducking their heads in embarrassment they waited until the girls had gone before shyly glancing at each other again.

Baekhyun really wasn’t sure what he wanted to say; he wasn’t sure inviting Chanyeol over to mess around so soon was the smartest move but it was certainly what he was hoping for. They’d had enough time for painstakingly slow flirting and foreplay in a way and he just wanted the other man to himself.

They were adults and could mess around with whoever they wanted, when they wanted and he wanted him now.

But luckily for him, Chanyeol seemed to be as hot and bothered as himself as he gestured over his shoulder to the exit.

“Do you… maybe want to come back to mine? Jongin is with Sehun so we’ll be alone… if you want” God, he was so adorably dorky that it hurt but Baekhyun couldn’t stop the way his head nodded enthusiastically before he’d even realised he’d done it and so he smiled when the other reached out to slot their hands together.

He was pleased to note that Chanyeol’s palms were as warm and sweaty as his own.

A lot of thoughts whizzed around his head in the time it took to walk the 10 minutes to Chanyeol’s place. Were they actually going to do anything or was he genuinely just being invited over to hang out?  
Was he even ready to have sex with Chanyeol this early?

He wasn’t left to his own thoughts for too long when he was led into a set of flats and then into Chanyeol and Jongin’s room.

Before he could psych himself out of it, he crowded Chanyeol until the back of his knees hit the edge of what Baekhyun assumed was Chanyeol’s bed, given the other side of the room definitely screamed ‘Jongin’. The taller let himself fall backwards, bouncing lightly as he stared up at Baekhyun.

Crawling over him, Baekhyun took a moment to appreciate just how gorgeous Chanyeol really was this close up.

His hair was spread around his head like a halo and his wide eyes made him look far more innocent than Baekhyun was sure he was.

Settling his hips atop the other, he leaned down to place a soft kiss at the edge of Chanyeol’s mouth, moving to pepper kisses across his face and jaw and he slowly undulated his hips. Chanyeol grunted quietly after a particularly hard drag and his hands quickly moved to hold Baekhyun’s hips, aiding in his movements with pushes and pulls.

Finally stealing another kiss, it was much headier than their last one and Baekhyun couldn’t help but pour his desire into it.

He got back as much as he gave as Chanyeol sucked his bottom lip into his mouth to teeth at it gently, hips bucking up impatiently.

“God, Chanyeol” Baekhyun whined, planting his hands either side of the other’s head as he used it as leverage to speed up his hips. They were acting like teenage virgins, getting aroused so quickly just by some dry-humping. Heck, they hadn’t even gotten around to taking their shoes off, never mind any clothes.

Deciding that he should probably stop it before they did get too carried away too soon, Baekhyun stilled his hips.

Chanyeol pouted up at him, hands still firmly holding him in place as they panted softly. “Can I suck you off?” Maybe that wasn’t the sexiest or most romantic way of progressing things, but Baekhyun’s brain had long since lost reason and he just really wanted to get under the other’s clothes.

When Chanyeol nodded his head enthusiastically, pupils dilating as he watched Baekhyun slide slowly to the floor, he knew things were going well. Kneeling himself on the floor between the other’s legs, he placed his hands on either knee, pushing the long limbs open a bit more so he could settle between them.

A quick glance up told him Chanyeol had propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch what Baekhyun was doing.

Smirking up at him, his hands danced over lean thighs, fingertips barely brushing over the bulge hidden under the jeans for a moment before he popped the button and slid down the zipper. A wave of anxiety washed over him briefly before he pushed it to the back of his mind, he could tell that Chanyeol was packing a lot in those jeans and he wasn’t the most experienced when it came to blowjobs on bigger guys.

After a moment of further teasing, he finally dragged the tight material off, Chanyeol’s hips rising off the bed to help.

He was a little surprised to find that the other had gone commando that day and he was presented with a very big, very flushed erection.

Chanyeol looked a little shy all of a sudden and Baekhyun realised that his silent staring might be giving off the wrong impression and so he shot the other a sultry smile before leaning in. He placed a soft kiss on the tip, the faint taste of salty precum on his lips. Making sure to keep eye contact with the other, he opened his mouth and dipped his tongue into the slit.

A hushed groan filled the air and Baekhyun took is as encouragement as he pursed his lips before gradually taking as much of Chanyeol as he could into his mouth.

He did struggle a little bit, when Chanyeol’s tip started to nudge the back of his throat. But he made sure to accommodate whatever he couldn’t in his mouth with his hands, using both hands to twist and pump with every bob of his head, leaving no part of the other untouched for too long.

The sounds were sloppy and wet and if Baekhyun wasn’t so horny he’d have been embarrassed – though it seemed Chanyeol was more than enjoying himself. His head was tipped back, his mouth hanging open as an almost constant stream of noises flowed from his mouth.

Baekhyun was also enjoying giving head for once, eyes glued to every twitch Chanyeol’s body gave with a particularly harsh suck.

Needed a break to breathe, he pulled off, letting his hands take over as he kissed at the length, barely grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin in a way that had Chanyeol’s arms giving out.

Feeling bold, he ducked his head a little lower to mouth at the other’s balls, rolling them against his tongue for a moment before moving back to suck at the red tip. After only a few more moments, a hand threaded into his hair and tugged him away gently. Chanyeol’s chest was rising and falling deeply as he took calming breaths, eyes still shut.

“Don’t want to come yet” Was the only explanation he got and so he went about removing the rest of Chanyeol’s clothes lazily.

His body was lithe and long, hints of abs beneath pale skin catching his attention. He couldn’t ogle too long before he was pulled back onto the bed, large hands setting about removing his own clothes much less languidly than he had. They were tossed on the floor carelessly and he was soon being manhandled until he was kneeling above Chanyeol.

Except this time, his was facing the dick he had just been attached to, his own hanging dangerously close to plump lips.

Fuck, this was not how he anticipated their first proper time alone to go. But he certainly wasn’t complaining.

The hands that had manhandled him now settled on his butt, spreading the cheeks in a way that had Baekhyun blushing. “Is this ok?” The question was accompanied with a wandering finger that barely brushed over his hole, but was enough to make his muscles quiver from lack of attention.

He just groaned in answer pushing his hips back slightly as the pad of his thumb pressed against the ring of muscles.

When he felt lips against his own leaking member, he took that as his cue to carry on too, leaning down to take Chanyeol in from this new angle.

It was much harder to concentrate on driving the other crazy when his own mind was being hazed with pleasure. A fist took place of the mouth that had been teasing him, tugging firmly, just the way he liked it and he couldn’t help the slight buck of his hips when the mouth returned but this time tongue against his perineum.

Accidentally taking too much of Chanyeol in at once when the tongue swept up his skin to lick a harsh stripe over his entrance, he pulled back and coughed, which turned into a garbled moan when the tip of his tongue pushed in just barely, setting his nerve endings on fire.

He’d only had the pleasure of being rimmed a few times before and none of them were as good as Chanyeol.

Giving up entirely on trying to give Chanyeol good head, he jerked him off instead, squeezing tighter at the tip and twisting near the base.

When Chanyeol groaned, it vibrated through him and he cried out, pushing back against the other’s face. He was sure he was quite a sight, looking flushed, grinding against Chanyeol’s mouth that was doing wicked things to his insides. His legs started to shake with tension as a thumb dragged harshly over his tip, smearing the precum around.

“I’m gonna come, shit” He whined, hand gripped Chanyeol in a way that he was sure was borderline painful, but the other only put more into his own actions, sucking harshly against the tight ring and speeding up his hand. All it took was a few more tugs before Baekhyun’s whole body tensed as he released in long spurts across Chanyeol’s chest.

The hand and mouth on his continued at a lazy pace, milking him for everything he had and he barely had enough brain power left to move his own hand again, sucking a hicky into Chanyeol’s hip bone until he heard another low grumble and a wetness covered his own hand, signalling Chanyeol’s release.

His legs barely allowed him to roll off onto the bed next to the other, topping and tailing without even meaning to.

There was a few moments of blissed out silence, with nothing other than their harsh pants disrupting it before Baekhyun was overcome with a fit of giggles.

Chanyeol shot him a curious look, before smiling himself, his hand drawing idle patterns against whatever bits of Baekhyun’s skin he could reach.

“I can’t believe that just happened” He mused, staring at the ceiling dreamily, not caring that his hand felt gross (and he was sure Chanyeol felt the same). “I’ve wanted to do this to you for so long but I never thought it would actually happen” Chanyeol looked surprised for a moment before a shy smile took its place.

“If I had known you liked me, I’d have made a move sooner” He sighed in content, before sitting up to move to get something to wipe up with. “You never seemed to pay me much attention, so I thought you either hadn’t noticed me trying to flirt, or you just weren’t interested” They both chuckled in disbelief at how stupid and naïve they had been this whole time.

“All this time, we could have been doing this… we’re idiots” Chanyeol hummed in agreement, returning to clean up Baekhyun with such tenderness Baekhyun got the feelings of butterflies again. “So what does this mean, for us?”

The other paused for a moment, clearly not expecting the question, before perching next to where Baekhyun was still sprawled out. “I thought it was obvious, I want to be with you, in more ways than just this” Baekhyun smiled shyly and suddenly felt more naked than he had done before.

“I want that too” Chanyeol grinned at him, his boyish features back to being innocent. “Sehun and Jongin are going to be so smug”

They laughed again and when the younger suggested ordering take-out and eating it in bed, Baekhyun swore he was truly perfect in every way.

He would just have to make sure that Chanyeol wouldn’t want to leave him and when his libido kicked in again later on that night, with the room still empty he made sure to show just how thankful he was to have him around.


End file.
